


I'm not sure what to do

by minkybookworm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Teen Wolf Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkybookworm/pseuds/minkybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allydia oneshot<br/>Lydia and Allison are going to see a sappy romance movie that Allison knows Lydia will fall in love with. But Allison isn't sure how exactly how to act because... this time feels different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not sure what to do

**Prompt: I can't tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I'm still not sure you're queer, and I'm toeing the line**

Allison took a deep breath as she adjusted herself in her seat again, at the moment her and Lydia were in Allison's car, driving to a movie theater. When Lydia had asked Allison to go to see a new romance movie Allison paused. It wasn't the first time Lydia had asked Allison to go somewhere with her. But Allison felt as if this time it was different.

Usually Lydia would causally mention it, but this time Lydia seemed to reassure herself before she spoke. Allison had thought that Lydia was straight, but Lydia's words strangely reminded her of how Scott asked her out. Lydia knew Allison was pansexual so a hopeful part of Allison hoped that she wasn't overthinking it. That she was guessing right.

Allison was snapped out of her thoughts when Lydia pointed out a parking space. Alison parked and grabbed her purse, Lydia doing the same before the both of them stepped out of the car.

Lydia got the tickets and Allison followed her inside. They both got drinks and popcorn before choosing a seat in the theater. A few minutes after they sat down the movie started. So far it was the sappiest and cheesiest romance film, but when Allison glanced at Lydia she could see Lydia was loving it. Lydia's eyes were filled with happiness as the main couple met for the first time on screen. A smile appeared on Allison's face as she observed Lydia's reactions, not paying attention to the movie but guessing what was happening because of Lydia's actions.

Allison would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the strawberry blonde. Lydia was practically a genius, funny, nice and a million other things Allison loved.Allison had thought Lydia was beautiful the moment they met but soon began to think of Lydia as her best friend.

Only her best friend.

At least until a couple of months ago.

Allison first noticed the shocks she felt when Lydia would touch her. Then her heart and stomach started to feel weird around the banshee. It wasn't until Allison saw a guy from the lacrosse team flirting with Lydia and a pit of jealousy rose up in Allison that she realized what these feelings and reactions meant. Allison Argent had fallen for Lydia Martin.

Allison was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Lydia's arm and shoulder pressing against Allison before Lydia rested her head on Allison's shoulder. Allison clenched her jaw to try to keep herself from gasping as she tensed up. She took a deep breath in to try to keep a calm composure. ' _Friends do this all the time. You and Lydia have done this before tons of times,'_ Allison told herself.

Allison forced herself to focus on the movie and tried to ignore the warmth and sparks crawling up her skin as the as Lydia pressed herself into Allison more. Allison was able to relax and actually enjoy the movie before she swore Lydia was messing with her. Lydia hand's grabbed one of Allison's, Lydia's fingers skimmed across Allison's skin. Before Lydia wrapped one of her hands around Allison's, squeezing it slightly as Lydia relaxed into Allison's side again.

A blush covered Allison's face as a smirk played on Lydia's. ' _Friends don't do this do they?'_ Allison questioned in her mind as she refrained herself from glancing at Lydia. Allison knew the two of them had never done this before. The two of them sat together, holding each others hands as the main couple found a way together and shared their last kiss before the credits rolled.

As the lights in the theater turned on Lydia let go of Allison's hand. A frown appeared on Allison's face at the loss before she noticed Lydia wiping away a few tears. "How are you not crying Allison?" Lydia asked as they walked out of the theater, earning looks from the people around them.

Allison shrugged,"Happy ending I guess,"

Lydia rolled her eyes,"It was still sad,"

Allison giggled as she and Lydia walked up to the car, Allison unlocking the doors and they both got in. Allison listened to Lydia rant about the movie, Lydia's hands animatedly as she spoke, as Allison drove Lydia home.

"Here's your stop," Allison said, turning her upper body towards Lydia. She already knew she was going to stay up most of the night contemplating whether or not this was a date.

Lydia smiled back at Allison before bringing her hand to cup Allison's cheek before she leaned in and pressed her lips against Allison's. Allison's eyes widened before she kissed Lydia back and placed her hands on Lydia's side.

Lydia's lips were softer than Allison imagined, as the kiss continued. Allison could feel shivers and sparks running up her body as her lips moved against Lydia's. Allison understood why so many people wanted to date Lydia, she was probably the best kisser Allison had ever kissed. Lydia's thumb caressed Allison's cheek before placing her hand on Allison's shoulder and pulling away from Allison.

Lydia bit her lip, glancing from Allison's lips before making eye contact again,"So a second date next week them?"" she whispered against Allison's lips.

A smile graced her lips as Allison nodded,"I'd like that,"

"You choose time and place this time," Lydia smiled, giving Allison a sweet yet short kiss and opening the door.

"I'll see you at school Monday," Lydia called over her shoulder before walking inside her house.

Allison took a deep breath before pulling out of the Martin driveway. ' _Well now I know that was a date... I guess that kiss will be what keeps me up half the night,_ '


End file.
